Max's Revenge
by MadHatter2708
Summary: Another idea of how Max may have chosen David, and Marko to become "The Lost Boys." Max first met David at the tender age of six. They meet again, twelve years down the line, and Max has a plan set in motion, one which he is determined to follow through.
1. First Meeting

A/N okay this is an idea that came to me last night, so this might need tweaked, as I just wrote it. Let me know if you think it's all right or just a bad idea. If it's okay I'll do some more, if not that's fine, I'll just scrap it. :) x

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Max or the lost boys.

Max's Revenge

Max had been counting the money in the cash register, sighing when it amounted to less than half of last months. The door bell sounded, indicating someone had entered the shop. He glanced up and found himself eye to eye with his older brother.

His brother, Jasper, was looking disdainfully at his surroundings; you didn't have to be a mind reader to tell he thought the place was a dump, judging by the expression on his face.

"How's business doing little brother?" his question seems innocent enough; however it had a hidden edge to it, underlining his glee at his brother's apparent unsuccessfulness, while he himself had inherited a great fortune from their parents.

Max shrugged, he knew Jasper didn't really care; he had only come to gloat.

There was a small boy hiding behind Jasper's legs. Max grinned down at him and the boy cringed away, he had to be only six years old at the most.

"Who's this then?"

Jasper had not introduced his son, in the hope he could make it more dramatic by waiting for Max's inevitable question.

He straightened his shoulders and announced proudly, "this is David, my son."

He nudged David forward, who looked up at Max fearfully; his blue eyes large and round.

"Spitting image of me, don't you think?"

Max began to shake his head – David had a dashing sprout of sandy blonde hair and china blue eyes, Jasper on the other hand, was a large burly man with black, curly hair and brown eyes. He then thought the better of it, no need to be deliberately rude.

Jasper, however did not think like this,

"Place could do with a lick of paint, I believe." His voice was full of scorn.

Max sighed, "Not all of us inherited a great fortune."

Jasper puffed himself up, he loved it when people brought up his wealth; he was not a modest man.

Max began to extend his hand; hopefully spelling out Jasper was to leave. Jasper did not take the hint, and looked at his brother's hand as though he thought it might bite him. Max slowly lowered his hand to his side.

"Of course he'll take over the family business." He smiled down at his son, however it was not a smile full of love, it was rather strained.

_Almost put on_, Max thought, amusingly, _poor boy_.

That was Jasper's biggest issue, he might have everything, a family, a home, wealth, yet he still wanted whatever Max had, and because of this, he had to show off whatever he did possess, including his own son, whom he was treating like a show dog, forcing the boy to parade around.

"I only came for a look around, goodbye little brother." He pushed David forward and looked at him expectantly, "say goodbye," he commanded.

"Bye..." David obediently said, fear still present in his voice – his father's influence was not helpful.

"We'll be seeing you again." Jasper stated, Max thought he could detect a hint of a threat underlying these words.

Max nodded, keeping his eyes on David's face.

He watched as they left, his eyes never leaving the little boy's retreating back,

"Yes, I think I'll be seeing you again, David." He murmured to himself.

"Soon."


	2. Remembrance

A/N Hi, yeah I've left this for awhile. Don't know if it's going very well, finding it difficult to come up with ideas :( So, if you do have any, please tell me! Or if it's just plain bad, tell me that too, then I won't bother to continue. Review if possible :)

Chapter 2: Remembrance

_Flash-forward 12 years_

"Hey Maria, check the left row for "Dracula" would you? This man here is looking for it."

"If it's going to be a bother, its fine."

Max looked up for the first time since this man had entered the shop.

"No, no..no both-" he caught his breath; the person standing before him was a little bit older and hopefully wiser than when Max had first met him, but Max had an impeccable memory and was more than certain that this was the young boy whom Jasper had first introduced, little more than twelve years ago, if Max had his calculations right.

"David?" Max was more or less stating this, despite the questioning tone.

David looked mildly surprised, "do I know you?"

Max chuckled, "I should think so; I'm only your dad's brother." Max couldn't bring himself to call himself "uncle."

"Really? Jasper never mentioned any uncle." Max inwardly sighed; he couldn't abide by this modern habit of calling ones parents by their first name.

David focused on him, "you look a bit young to be Jasper's brother."

Max grinned, "I look good for my age."

David didn't look convinced.

Max decided to hastily change the subject, he lent forward, resting his elbows on the desk,

"So how old are you now?"

David glared, "you sound like you're talking to a four year old."

"I may sound like I'm talking like one. You, however, are acting like one. Which do you think is worse?"

David looked mutinous.

"Anyway, David, I did not initiate a conversation with you, to quarrel with you. What happened to your father? He promised me a visit but never did good on it."

"He's dead." David stated flatly.

Max tried to arrange his features into something more suitable for the news he had just been delivered, in truth he was nothing short of pleased. But then, being a vampire, you tend to get used to death.

"I'm eighteen." David suddenly said.

"Sorry?"

"You asked my age, I'm eighteen."

Max paused, he had known the boy's age as soon as he had seen him; he could recall all the details concerning their little encounter.

"And where's your mother, David?"

David stared resolutely at his shoes; "she's...she's..." he trailed off.

"Is she here?" Max asked softly.

David shook his head, keeping his eyes on his shoes; he jerked his thumb in the direction of the door.

Max got up and crossed to the threshold, outside sat a middle-aged woman, wearing some of the most suggestive clothes he'd ever seen on a woman her age. It was quite clear what she was up to.

Shaking his head at this sight, he re-entered his shop, David had not moved.

"Where are you and your mother staying?"

David looked up and gestured in a vague way to the east. Max gave him a hard look,

"Don't lie to me."

"It doesn't concern you. I..._We_ don't need charity."

Max deliberated on the best way to put this, he liked this kid, his first relation whom he could actually stand, he wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers,

"I know that, but we _are_ family." Max was doing his best to not sound patronising.

David looked as though he was considering, "I don't think...well, we can't pay you back."

Max smiled, "I'm not asking you to. C'mon, I won't bite." He grinned at his personal joke. David, however, looked confused.

"Is it just you and your mother?"

David had the grace to look embarrassed, "I hate to say this, but actually my friend, Marko has been with us."

"No problem." Max was now contemplating whether he could turn either or both of the boys. He himself had never found a woman, or had a family, it was too difficult to find decent woman at his time of night...although, he thought, if he had "sons" and played the part of a widow, say, then he may be able to attract someone more civil and respectable.

First, though, he'd have to find out a little more about David and this Marko. And as for the mother? She was easily disposed of.


	3. A Dog's Life

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (: I really appreciate it. So, if you have time, let me know what you think. Please and thank you. This chapter focuses more on Max and Thorn, in the next one I shall return to David and Marko's POV. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3: A Dog's Life

Thorn growled irritably. Max looked up from his chosen book and cast an uninterested glance in his hell hound's direction, _stupid dog, _he muttered to himself, returning his attention back to his book. Thorn looked at Max, as though he had understood, heck, he probably had, and snarled, his muzzle drawing back to display rows of jagged teeth. Max sighed again, "don't start with me Thorn. You aren't getting anything; it'll spoil your appetite. We've had this argument enough times."

Thorn snarled again, clearly hoping to change Max's mind.

"Thorn." Max said, warningly, "stop it, you'll scare our guests."

Max looked skywards, knowing that the room in which David and Marko were staying, was directly above his living room. He had put David's mother into the room opposite, best to keep her separate anyway. Seeing no signs of life- well it was pretty late- Max settled back again, Thorn really was too much sometimes, he took his job way too seriously; Max wondered more often than not if he didn't give the hound enough holidays.

Thorn, knowing he was fighting a losing battle; lay down. If a dog could have an expression, Thorn's would most definitely be bored; evidently he did not care for human guests. His reaction had said as much, when Max had introduced them, Thorn had behaved inappropriately, considering it wasn't day-light. That dog needed to compose himself; he'd give them away, if he wasn't more careful.

There was a slight thud from upstairs, and all thoughts about Thorn were forgotten from Max's mind. He hadn't been all that sure about inviting humans into his home, but he knew that if he wanted to turn David and Marko, he'd have to learn to trust them a little, _although_ he thought, _not too much. _He still had to come up with a solution to the mother though, perhaps he could kill her and fake it as a drug overdose, or something to that effect. He wondered how David would react if..._when_, his mother died. It would be a strike against David, if he did care too much, but Max was sure David was _not_ soft, which was essential for this to work. He could not have sensitive boys in his family, he would not allow it.

Max thought back to his first kill, the taste of blood is never quite the same after the first. Each time you would try to recapture that first feeling of euphoria, but it never emulated the initial feeling of elation and rapture. Perhaps that was a story he would share with David one day...and what a tale it was. But for now, he'd test both the boys and see how they measured up.

Satisfied he'd decided on a course of action, he put the book down on the small oak coffee table which adorned the centre of the room.

"Fancy a walk, Thorn?"

The hound lifted his head and almost smiled; a walk was what Max called it, but it was something else entirely. Well, Thorn _was_ hungry.

Stretching unnecessarily, Thorn ambled to his feet and trotted to his "master's" side. How Thorn hated calling Max his master. It amused Max greatly.

Max reached for a leash and moved towards Thorn. Thorn eyed it and backed away, his eyes plainly read, _never ever, not happening._

Laughing, Max grabbed Thorn's collar, "you know you have to wear it. It's a human rule."

Thorn eyed Max again, this time saying, _yes, but we aren't human!_

"We've got to remain inconspicuous. So shush, or you won't be getting anything."

Whimpering melodramatically, Thorn allowed Max to clip the leash to his collar. The collar was bad enough, in his opinion, not that anyone, especially not Max, cared. Such irksome things, all they did was throttle you! Thorn would really have loved to savage whoever had come up with the concept, sadly, however, Max forbade any savaging, unless strictly necessary. It didn't happen very often, now and then someone would work out what Max was, come looking for him, and Thorn would get the teeniest chance to rough them up. But it wasn't nearly enough.

Still, he'd get the leftover blood from Max. That was the purpose of these "walks," sure Thorn could eat dog food, but it so wasn't the same. Max stood up and pulled the leash after him, chuckling at Thorn's warning growl, _don't push it buddy._

Max had told the boys that he would head out often at night, and to not look for him during the day, as he worked. But Max was not comfortable with these arrangements, and nor was Thorn. It was quite possible that they would not head his warnings and that could end in an unfortunate accident- something Max wished to avoid, and something Thorn hoped for.

_I'll have to make a decision as quickly as possible, _Max mused, _it isn't safe to have them alone in that house; they could get up to anything._

In a round-about-way Max wanted them to; it would prove they had courage but on the other hand, Max liked order and if David and Marko were sticking around, they'd have to follow his rules.

Max chose the beach as his destination, it was nice and quiet, and no one would think it odd, as he was accompanied by a dog, or at least, what looked like a dog. It never ceased to amaze Max at how dim-witted humans could continue to be, everything was right under their noses, but would they blame anything they didn't understand? No! They'd blame it one another instead. _Such a lack of faith and loyalty,_ Max thought despairingly, _no wonder they are so low on the food chain._ Despite what the humans thought, they were rather low in the pecking order, everything above just chose not to reveal itself; saves them the hassle, through concealment. Although, he conceded, now and then they did slip up, which is where, of course, humans got their ideas for movies and books. They had all the information, yet they dismissed it! Well, they _are _only human.

Thorn's whining pulled Max out of his reverie, an elderly, homeless man was a few paces away, gazing out at the sea. Max grinned down at Thorn, put a finger to his lips to indicate Thorn was to be silent and obedient. Max strolled past the man, so to not attract attention and to get the opportunity to scrutinise the vicinity and the victim.

Looking up and down the length of the beach and not finding anyone there, Max went in for the kill. Usually, he would string it out, make the suffering last longer; that made it all the more fun, but tonight he was in no mood for games, and was anxious to return. After Thorn had downed the last of the spillage, Max gestured they were to walk to the boardwalk, to survey the crowds, Max liked to keep his eye out for that special lady, in the hope he would stumble across her one day.

Ignoring Thorn's plaintive attempts to roll his eyes, (the hound just couldn't accept that he could not do human emotions, while in dog form) Max dragged him behind his heels, merging into the crowds of the night-life of Santa Carla.

Alas, it was the same as always, and no one out there was quite exceptional enough for Max. Tonight, however, he was not disheartened; now he had a scheme set in motion.

And he was determined to follow it through to the bitter end.


	4. A Dreadful State

A/N Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed (: I hope you like this chapter too!

Chapter 4: A Dreadful State

The next morning David had awoken first. The light streaming in from the tiniest of gaps in the curtains had fallen across his face, its warmth waking him. He sat up and stretched, while doing so he surveyed his surroundings, the night before he had been so out of it, he hadn't really taken a look.

The room he was occupying was small and compact, however to David it was magnificent, far nicer than what he was used to. He looked at Marko and smiled when Marko began to sleep talk, something he had done since he was a kid, yet still adamantly refused to admit.

Listening to Marko's incoherent mumblings, David began to get dressed, feeling a wave of shame when he looked at the tatty clothing which was all he owned in the world. Ripped jeans and torn shirts were not a very good first impression. But David didn't have any money, and he wasn't going to ask for any. He did have some pride.

Max had told him that he wouldn't be around in the morning, and although David had been expecting to be alone, it was eerie in the house. Silent and cold, would be the best words to attribute to it.

Leaving a still sleeping Marko, he headed for the kitchen. To his relief Thorn was nowhere in sight, that dog wasn't normal, it was far too over-protective, but David couldn't voice his concerns to anyone, what right did he have? Especially when Max had so generously opened his doors to them, without even a word of questioning. David liked Max and he hoped he could stick around for awhile. Although, there was something about Max that David just couldn't put his finger on, but he was willing to overlook it, if it meant he could to stay here.

Opening the fridge, David looked inside, pleasantly surprised to find it fully stocked. Max had told them to help their selves, but David still felt a little uncomfortable with this, and took only the bare minimum of a glass of water and a handful of cereal. David didn't like being indebted to someone, even someone he was supposedly related to. He had no proof to oppose this, and he didn't doubt Max's claim, but there was no evidence. _Still_, David thought, _better this than out on the streets_.

He'd just keep an eye on Max.

Pleased he could lay his concerns to rest for the moment, David returned to the bedroom. He considered waking his mother and then thought against it. She was really just a bitter old harpy, who David couldn't wait to get shot off. But how long could they stay here? What David really needed was work, then he and Marko could live on their own, but who would hire them? The answer rose easily to his lips, of course, Max owned a shop, and he had all but offered them a place, David had just be too out of it to consider it. But now he could, and this seemed like the best option he had.

Sitting down on the bed, it groaned under his weight and sagged. The creaking finally awakened Marko.

Yawning, he opened one eye and stared at David. "Ugh, can't you shut the thing up?"

David laughed, "It's a bed, Marko. You can't shut an inanimate object up."

"Hmph." Marko twisted round, so his back was to David. He settled back under the covers, intending to sleep again.

David wasn't having any of it, "get up. You've slept enough."

Marko, who had never been a morning person, growled in response, "Leave me alone."

Grinning, David whipped the covers off him, throwing them onto the floor, "up."Marko glared at him, but proceeded to groggily stagger out of his bed and into the bathroom. David stayed for awhile, thinking about what they could do today. He knocked on the bathroom door and informed Marko he was going to awaken his mother.

Marko poked his head out of the door, looking nervous, "you sure that's a good idea?"

David looked at him as though he was mad, "of course I'm not sure."

Marko shrugged, "if you want to risk it, be my guest..." And he withdrew back into the room, returning to whatever task he had been doing beforehand.

David shrugged and headed for the hallway, once he was outside of the room, he hesitated. There were some things that she did, that he didn't care to see. She was only, in effect, killing herself.

He knocked on the door, and getting no response, carefully continued to push the door open.

He was not surprised to find her huddled on the floor, a needle in her arm. David was a lot of things but he wasn't a junkie, and that's the one thing he'd never accept; how she could kill herself for a bagful of powder. And it was always down to him to clean her up. Sure, Marko would try to help once and a while, but only David could really do it. And she let him, which was the worst part.

Her eyes were sunken, bloodshot and cold and her hair was greasy, straggly, rat tails, which hung limply around her eerily pale face. She was a mess. He knew it. She knew it.

He pretended to not notice the needle which was protruding, and shook her. She was half out of it already. He shook his head in despair. He so badly just wanted to leave her, let her die. She wanted oblivion, well she'd get it. But David never did, she begged for it, but he never gave her what she wanted: total nothingness. And that was the cruellest punishment of all.

She didn't do anything. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She didn't move. In every sense of the word, with the exception of the actual definition – she was dead. Her heart beat, her lungs inhaled and exhaled, but her mind was gone. A blank slate, which knew only of the sensation the drugs provided her.

David often contemplated giving her what she wanted, but she didn't merit it. She deserved to suffer as he and Marko had. David had neither compassion, nor sympathy where she was concerned.

David hoped fervently Max would help him.

The thing was, at that moment, David had no idea what he was wishing for.


	5. Abysmal Happenings

A/N Big thanks to ShadowWolfDagger and mullet, you made my day! (: And I hope you enjoy this chapter, I decided it was time for me to up the tension. Lol Please review if possible! And sorry if you find mistakes, I haven't checked it over yet, I'll do it later (hopefully (: )

Chapter 5: Abysmal Happenings

It was approximately nine o'clock, when Marko suggested they undertook a walk to the town's resident amusement area for teenagers, such as themselves. David thought it through carefully, Max hadn't set any restrictions as such, but David felt there had been just a hint of warning in Max's voice, when he had been showing them to their rooms.

When he mentioned this to Marko, he had simply shaken his head, saying he didn't hear anything as such. David wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him again.

After leaving his sorry excuse for a mother alone and pitiful in her room, David had returned to their room. Marko hadn't asked about what had happened, and David was pleased to no end about this. He often felt like his whole world had to be centred on his mother. And he hated her for it.

He thought about their options, and decided it was most likely that Max would be content for them to have a look around town; after all, if they were going to stay, they'd have to know their way around. They had arrived late in this Santa Carla, when they could get up to all sorts, without the interference of the law, so they'd never had a good opportunity to scope the place, but now they could.

Although, Max had warned them off wandering at night, muttering something about things that went bump in the night, David had dismissed this as old peoples tendency to over-worry, but now he couldn't help but wonder if it meant something more.

And so, they agreed, the boardwalk would be their destination.

It was quiet out, not many people were up at this time of the morning, despite the fact that it wasn't before ten. Most likely due to the excessive number of people partying, this seemed to be the main entertainment here. Not that David was complaining.

They had left the house quickly and silently, enjoying their momentary freedom. The sun shone bright and strong, warming their faces as they slowly sauntered on down to the boardwalk. It was relatively easy to find, Santa Carla was a small town; not somewhere which you could lost in, unless you really were entirely hopeless.

Needless to say, Marko and David weren't exactly good with directions...

They soon found that although the boardwalk was the busiest region here, that didn't mean it was bustling with life, when Max had said this town was small, he meant _small_. Nothing like they were used to, _although_, David thought, _that might work in our favour_.

After scanning everything there was to see, they headed down to the beach, intending to hang out there for awhile, maybe soak up some of the sun's rays. But, as they were, heading in the direction they had been instructed, David found a dirt path. He wasn't sure why, but he felt an undeniable pull to follow it, regardless of the fact that he had no real reason to.

"Marko." David stopped alongside the path, scanning what lay before it, but he could see nothing.

Marko, a few paces in front, paused, and turned, "what are you doing? It's this way." His voice had an indisputable tone of irritation laced through it.

David ceased to notice it, however, "I want to go this way, screw the beach."

Marko's eyebrows pulled down low, "why? You don't even know what's up there."

David shrugged, "I think we should check it out." His tone held no uncertainty.

Marko sighed heavily, and admitted defeat, "If we must."

David nodded, and moved toward the path. Branches littered this opening; David pushed them back, earning deep scratches across his palms for his trouble. Marko continued to grumble away to himself as he followed David. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all David, but Marko felt a deep sense of foreboding as he trudged along behind David.

_Not welcome...shouldn't be here...go back... _was constantly being whispered in his ear, with the rhythmic slapping off his feet against the soft earth. He shook his head, as though trying to clear water from his ear. He glanced at David.

David was striding purposely ahead, intent on finding whatever it was he was looking for. Marko had no idea what he was expecting, but he hoped against hoped they found it, and then they could leave, and, quite possibly, never returned. Judging by the expression on David's face, however, this was unlikely.

Marko wondered just what was going on, David was behaving as though he was possessed, something which was extremely unusual for Marko to witness, David was always in control of himself, _always. _But, apparently not this time.

They had been walking for what felt like at least three hours, but in truth was probably closer to one, when they reached a spilt in the path. Left-or right?

David paused, staring to the right; then switching to the left. Marko drew up alongside him,

"Which way are we going?"Weariness was apparent in his voice.

David took no notice, "I'm not sure..." He massaged his temples, as though this would bring him the answers he sought.

Marko watched without amusement, he was tired, cold, and to top it off, he was pretty sure they were lost. _Yep_, he glanced back, which confirmed his fears, _it was gone._ The path was gone. It looked as though it had never been there in the first place, never existed. But it had been there, right? Marko swallowed hard; now they had no frigging way to find their way back.

_Oh dear go-_ Marko began to think, but strangely enough, the "god" caught in his throat, making it impossible for him to think the word, much less say it.

What the hell was going on?

"David? David? I think we ought to go back..." Marko, although not one to be a coward, was scared, and didn't want to stick around.

David turned around, his eyes snapping open, "no, we can't...not yet..."

Marko watched him with fear, "we have to! It'll get dark, and we don't know where we are!" He stepped backwards, snapping a twig.

Just like you see in the movies, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He shuddered deeply, placing a hand over his flying heart, attempting to still it.

He wondered where all this fear was coming from. Marko didn't get scared. He scared others. Not the other way round.

David barely spared him a glance; he was too busy examining the surroundings.

Marko watched him, all the while becoming more angsty.

Another twig snapped; the sound echoing from against the trees. Marko flinched, his hand clenching.

He turned away, only for the briefest of moments, to look for the source of the noise and to once and for all put an end to his unexplainable sense of unease.

There was no one there. The trees loomed over him darkly, blocking the sunlight, closing him in. Marko thought for a momentary instant he could see a face, watching him, silently laughing.

But that was impossible. It was deserted. He and David were alone.

Marko turned back, only to find an empty space where David had once stood, mere seconds ago.

Correction, Marko was alone.


	6. Abnormal Familiarisation

A/N Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews (: (ShadowWolfDagger, your review made me laugh! Haha, evil cat!) If this seems OOC, it's because I've tried to make it as though they were different, before they met David. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Abnormal Familiarisation

This _so_ wasn't funny. David stared at the young man in front of him, marvelling at his...his, well, almost his aura. He had just had something about him, something which had compelled him to follow.

"Who are you?" David whispered dreamily, he couldn't focus on anything except this young man.

The man grinned toothily, "I would happen to be the one and only Dwayne."

David shook his head, "Dwayne?" Now, that named sounded familiar to David; but he couldn't place it...

Dwayne nodded stonily, his eyes never leaving David's. David blinked a few times...the spell was broken.

He focused his eyes on Dwayne properly. He was a tall man, well built, with a deep, natural tan. His aura radiated a calm exterior, but it had something missing. Dwayne wasn't a leader, he was a follower.

David fell into his natural position, regaining his composure, "what the hell are you trying to do to me?"

Dwayne paused, before gesturing at their surroundings. David blinked once again; he'd never even noticed where they were. He had almost been a trance, this intriguing Dwayne had altered his perception; he could barely remember the last few minutes.

They were in an old hotel. Clearly it had remained unused for a good stretch of time; dust littered all the furniture, the air held a musty scent, and most importantly, the place was a wreck.

David stepped forward, this place held an undeniable pull to him. He felt right here.

But why had Dwayne brought him here?

He looked at him with questioning eyes, but he didn't want to ask. David didn't like being under someone else's control – he certainly wasn't going to let Dwayne think he had the upper hand.

Dwayne spoke, without waiting for a question, "a certain person, at least I guess you could say person, told me to bring you here."

What? _Could _say person? Insinuating a non-human had asked him to do this.

David glared at him, "I don't know what type of crack you've been smoking, but I'm too old for fairy-tales."

Dwayne smirked, "that's what I said, at first."

He sat down on the fountain, which occupied the centre of the room, "besides, don't you like it here?"

David shrugged; he wasn't telling this Dwayne anything. Dwayne sighed, "He said this would be hard..."

David looked up suspicious, "who is _he_?"

Dwayne sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell you. I'm just doing him a favour."

David wondered what to do next, who the hell was this person he was talking about? And who really was Dwayne?

It was almost like David had asked these questions aloud.

Dwayne leapt to his feet lightly, dusting the dirt from his clothes, "It doesn't matter. So, what do you say? Want to find out who I _really_ am?

David looked at him curiously; this man would be a good person to have as a friend. Clearly, he was strong, obedient, and good at following orders. But David didn't need _friends_. Friends just got you down, got in the way; became just another person for you to concern yourself with.

Dwayne could maybe help him, however.  
There was something stimulating about him.

"All right. Who are you?"

Dwayne grinned, showing his teeth, "it's not who I am; it's what I am."

David looked bemused, "sorry? I'm not here to listen to riddles."

Dwayne continued to grin, "You're here, because he wants you to be. I'm not human, David."

David's expression became exasperated, "I'm not playing whatever fucked up game you are playing. I think I'll take my leave now."

He turned away, intent on getting away from Dwayne; this was getting too freaky for his liking.

Dwayne didn't move a muscle, "you sure? It _is_ rather nice here."

David tried to continue on, but after another wistful glance around, he paused. If he stayed here, he wouldn't have to live off of Max. He could have his own place. But what did Dwayne want in return?

Dwayne stalked forward, "you want to stay here? Then it's all good. You've just got to become like me."

David once again threw him a distrustful and perplexed look, "well, what are you?"

Dwayne paused, as though considering the question, he placed one hand upon David's arm; "do you want to live forever, David? Do you want to stay young?"

That was it.

David angrily shook off Dwayne's arm – which was surprisingly difficult.

"Listen, okay? I ain't some kid, so you can either tell me the truth or just piss off."

"You're so touchy...just answer the question."

David sighed heavily, tired of this charade, "doesn't everyone?"

Dwayne suddenly looked very intimidating to David, "would you stop answering a fucking question with a question? Answer it."

David felt vulnerable, backed off into a corner, he didn't like the sensation.

"Fine. Yeah, sure I would. But it's all just stories, so back off, okay?"

Dwayne seemed to shrink in on himself, he breathed heavily, tempering himself.

When he spoke, his voice had returned to that calmness he had possessed earlier, "good, good. He will be pleased to hear it. I'll come back later, David. Or not, it all depends."

Dwayne flashed him another sharp-toothed grin. David blinked, felt a slight gust of air, and an empty spot now lay before him.

Just what exactly was going on?

It was only later, when David was deliberating over his conversation with Dwayne; that he realised, not once had he considered Marko or his predicament.


End file.
